Isabella's Men
by ImmaRainbowNinja
Summary: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro struggles with her desire to spend time with her best friend and lifelong crush and the responsibility to spend time with the father she hasn't seen in years.
1. Chapter 1

"I…guess?"

"Si. Si. That's mi chica. Your father will only be here for a month."

"That's 4 weeks. 31 days tops."

"Ok I understand it seems like a long time."

"Seems would mean it isn't really. I'm stating facts."

"Mi chica…I-"

"I know. I know."

Isabella took a deep breath before facing away from the mirror and turning towards her mother.

"He is my father and I must treat him with the upmost respect once he enters this house…"

"Si. Si. "

Vivian Garcia-Shapiro kissed her daughter's temple before sighing.

"It's beautiful."

Isabella turned back towards the mirror.

She frowned.

'I look so stupid', the 15 year old thought to herself as she stared at her reflection. Her hair was up in a braided bun and she was clothed in a big puffy coral colored dress.

"Why must I wear this again?"

Vivian looked her daughter in the eye.

"Because chica. It will please your father and it fits you well."

Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Well none of the guys better catch me in this ridiculous thing…"

Vivian's eyes widened.

"No. No. No. Chica, I...I'm not sure your father will approve of you and the boys. Trust me, I have nothing against them b-but, you hanging around with I bunch of boys. Your father will be very displeased."

Isabella huffed.

"So what? I go a month without the guys?"

Vivian looked at her daughter with pleading eyes.

"Oh fine." Isabella said as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Fine, mama. I'll go a month without my BEST FRIENDS. Does that please you?" she sneered.

"Very much." Vivian said sarcastically as she hurried off to cook downstairs in the kitchen.

Isabella sighed and plopped down on her bed.

A month without the guys?

Was that even possible?

"Al-most there…."

Isabella's head shot up as she turned to face the window.

"What the?" she raised an eyebrow.

She peered out her window and stared in shock at the peculiar sight of the boy across the street climbing up to her window.

"Phineas?" she shouted down.

He looked up but didn't respond.

"Phineas!"

He looked up once again and smiled.

Isabella slumped against the window sill until the boy was in her window frame. She held out her hands to help him gain entrance into her room.

"You know…we have a front door."

Phineas chuckled.

"Yeah but coming in through your window was cooler."

Isabella rolled her eyes.

"It's my bedroom. I could've been naked for all you knew."

"Lucky me, that you weren't." Phineas said as he winked at her.

This time Isabella giggled at her friend's statement.

"So…" Phineas said as he raised an eyebrow.

"What's with the dress?"

Isabella's smile faded.

"M-my dad…"

Phineas' expression softened.

"Oh."

Isabella sat on her bed, next to him.

She pouted before playfully punching his arm.

"What was that for?"

Isabella smiled.

"Make me laugh."

Phineas raised his eyebrows before coughing.

"What?"

Isabella frowned, the atmosphere now serious.

"One last time. Make me laugh."

Phineas sighed.

"W-what do you mean 'one last time'?"

Isabella breathed. Her mouth forming a perfect little 'O' shape. She stared at him. The boy who just climbed up her window. Her best friend. She didn't like to think of him as vulnerable. But sitting here, on her bed with him hunching over awaiting an answer, that was all she could think.

Apart from how simply adorable he was.

She took a deep breath.

"Phin. My dad's not keen on boys. Mom says that he probably won't want me hanging out with you all."

Phineas furrowed his eyebrows.

"For a month?"

Isabella sadly nodded.

"Oh."

"Well…we'll have to change his mind."

Isabella's heart stopped.

Change his mind?

Phineas was crazy, another quality for which she loved him, but that would never happen.

"I doubt that…"

Phineas took her hands in his and smiled.

"Stop doubting, Izzy."

Isabella smiled in a dazed expression. She was too distracted by him holding her hands to listen.

"So I'll round up the gang and we'll figure this out. Kay?"

Isabella snapped back to reality and nodded hastily.

Phineas approached the window, ready to climb out.

"Phin."

He turned to face her.

"We have a door."

Phineas smiled and shrugged her off.

"Windows are more my thing…"

He positioned himself to jump out of the window but at the last minute turned his head back to face Isabella.

"Oh, and by the way that dress looks really pretty on you."

And with that he had jumped out her window.

Isabella blushed and peered out to look at the redheaded boy run into his house across the street.

'Well I guess I'm keeping this dress', Isabella said to herself before giggling.

She was startled by the sound of the doorbell.

She instantly felt nervous. Her father had arrived and she didn't even know how to greet him. He left when she was five, around the same time her mind had been occupied by images of a little redheaded boy. Her father was a military man; her mother said that after the war he changed. Became more aggressive, drank a little more, smoke a little more. It got so bad that the couple got divorced.

If Isabella was sure of one thing was that when she married Phineas, no matter how much he begged, she would never allow him to join the military.

Though he would look irresistible in uniform.

Isabella shook her head as she walked downstairs.

This wasn't about Phineas. This was about her father.

She gulped before entering the kitchen to find her mother and father talking at the dining table.

The sight of this man brought back so many memories. Both good and bad.

She flinched as memories came racing back to her.

The man stood up and greeted her with out-stretched hands.

"Bella!" he called while grinning from ear-to-ear.

Isabella took one step closer.

"Daddy…"

* * *

Author's Note: Well if you're reading this, thanks for your time. I love to know that people read my work but I especially love reviews, so if you can please leave me one so that I can make this story even better. (Remember, that this is my first Fanfic so please don't go to hard on me...)


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy…"

Isabella looked him over.

Same wavy brown hair. Same slight stubble. Same blue eyes.

He had a grin on his face as he held his arms out.

Isabella walked slowly towards him before meeting him in an embrace.

Her expression remained the same as she didn't hug back. Her blue eyes wide open as he hugged her tightly.

Her mind filled of flashbacks. Stuff such as, stories before bedtime and Frisbee toss when she was about four. She also remembered slight arguments between her parents up until the day he packed his bags and walked away.

Never once telling Isabella 'goodbye'.

"Okay Roman. She's been squeezed enough…" Vivian chuckled as he let go of his teenage daughter.

He took a step back and smiled.

"Wow. Bella you got so beautiful…" He turned back to face Vivian. "If there's one thing we were good at Viv', it's making beautiful children."

Vivian nodded as both adults cast a glance at their daughter.

Isabella rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

Roman looked up to face his daughter.

"So Bella. Tell me how's life?"

"I-It's g-good…"

Roman nodded while playing with his thumbs.

Isabella nodded too before turning towards her mother.

"Mama, w-where will Daddy be sleeping?"

Vivian looked up from the stove.

"Oh. In the guest room of course, why mi chica?"

Isabella shook her head.

"No reason."

* * *

"So this is your room…" Isabella said as she led Roman towards the guest bedroom.

"Cool. So…um. You have anything planned?"

Isabella looked up.

"Besides getting out of this ridiculous dress?"

Roman let out a soft chuckle.

"I don't find it that ridiculous. I mean it looks good on you. I-It's a bit ridiculous, however, that your mother decided to put you in a dress and you never even left the house…know what I mean?"

Isabella nodded.

"Actually, I agree…"

Roman shook his head as he pushed open the bedroom door.

"Hmmm…swanky" he teased as he entered the room.

He turned back to face his daughter.

"You still got that dog? What was his name…poochie?"

Isabella playfully rolled her eyes.

"Pinky, Dad. It's Pinky."

"Riiiiiiight."

Isabella giggled before heading back to her room. She turned back to face her father.

"What do you have planned?"

Roman rubbed the back of his neck.

"Prob'ly catch some Z's. I think I've got jetlag…"

Isabella arched a brow.

"Don't you live in Danville?"

Roman shook his head.

"For the past couple months I've been staying with your Aunt Josie in Jerusalem…"

Isabella was caught off guard. She couldn't distinctly remember her Aunt Josie. She did, however, remember that she had never married. Remained Josie Shapiro forever.

Not like she was unattractive.

From memory, Josie had looked like Isabella (minus the Latina) with curly brown hair and freckles. She had probably only visited Danville once, because Isabella remembered seeing her once when she was younger.

She remembered that her father had various siblings and Josie was just one of many. Strangely enough, her mother was the youngest of five, having three brothers and a sister, yet Isabella herself was an only child.

No wonder she cherished her friendship with the guys so much. Buford, Baljeet, and Ferb were probably the closest things she had to brothers.

Phineas on the other hand, was a completely different story.

He had the qualities of a brother, best friend, and…well…a boyfriend, if he ever got a clue.

He wasn't like a school girl crush.

Well maybe he was at first, but things changed.

Her mother always told her to make sure whoever she married was someone who made her happy and that there would have to be a mutual love on both sides of the relationship.

As she grew older, she began to question her mother's opinion seeing as her own marriage had failed but logically, Vivian's words made sense.

Isabella flashed her father a sympathetic smile before retreating to her bedroom.

She threw herself on top of her bed staring up at the ceiling for a few minutes.

However, her train of thought was soon interrupted by the sound of rocks hitting her bedroom window.

She opened up the window cautiously and shot her hands out.

"Cease fire! I surrender!"

The rocks stopped as the sound of laughing was heard below.

Isabella stuck her head out the window and looked down, her smile beaming.

"Hey!" Phineas waved up at her.

Isabella raised a brow teasingly.

"What? No climbing up my window Romeo?"

Phineas chuckled.

"Nah that sounds like a lot of work Juliet…and I mean, you didn't even let your hair down." He teased.

Isabella smirked.

"That's Rapunzel, Phin. Not Romeo and Juliet."

"Oh."

Isabella's head shot back as she erupted in giggles.

"So…Is Mr. Shapiro here yet?"

Isabella nodded.

"You think he wants to meet me?" Phineas added teasingly.

Isabella shook her head.

"Nah."

Phineas' face softened in confusion.

"W-what? Why not? I-I'm nice…"

Isabella smirked.

"He's taking a nap dude. You'll see him tomorrow."

"But tomorrow's Saturday…"

"And?"

Phineas crossed his arms, unimpressed.

"You got plans?"

"Duh."

"Hey no need to be rude, buddy-boy. So what's the project?"

"A high-tech starship like in star trek!"

Isabella's eyes widened.

"Or like the death star in star wars?"

"Preceisely" he winked. "By the way, you're still wearing that dress. Is it like attached to your body now?"

"Nope."

"Then why-"

Isabella put her hands on her hips and smirked.

"Cause I look pretty good in it. Don't you think?"

The boy smiled.

"Drop dead gorgeous Izzy…"

Isabella felt her face get hot as a blush crept over her face.

"Well…" the boy shouted.

"I got to go. Mom's making pumpkin pie and Aunt Tiana is coming over."

Isabella nodded as her cheeks returned to normal.

"Tell them I say hi."

She watched as he ran across the street into his backyard.

She felt something rub against her shin and looked down.

Pinky.

She picked up the Chihuahua and rubbed the top of its head.

"Well Pinky…how are we gonna avoid that adorable boy for a month? Hmm?"

Little did Isabella know that Vivian was standing right outside of her doorframe, listening to everything. It was in her daughter's best interest to stay away from boys while Roman was here.

We didn't want to rouse him up, did we? But still, it partially pained Vivian to have to tell her daughter to avoid her friends for a whole month.

Wasn't that classified as cruel and unusual punishment?

Vivian shook her head as she eyed her teenage daughter playing with her dog.

Maybe they'd both tell Roman tomorrow. When he was well rested.

But how do you breakdown to a military man which a slight drinking addiction that his precious little girl has a massive crush to her oblivious next-door neighbor?

* * *

Author's Note: Ok guys, thanks for all the positive feedback, I really appreciate it! So yeah, the next chapter will be posted ASAP, and It features Mr. Shapiro actually meeting the 'gang' so you'll get his opinions on them in the next chapter. So yeah, reviews are totally appreciated! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay Bella. So a nice trip down by the lake, doesn't that sound fun?"

"A blast…" the raven-haired girl muttered dryly as she ran a hand through her messy hair. She sat down at the kitchen table and poured herself a bowl of cereal. She sat quietly as she stirred her cereal in circles repeatedly.

Roman smiled sympathetically. "Or we could go for a wa-"

Vivian Garcia-Shapiro sprinted into the room with a smile plastered on her face. "ROMAN!" she yelled, startling the man.

Roman rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly while Isabella rolled her eyes. Vivian ignored this and continued.

"You remember Linda? My friend from across the street?"

Roman slightly nodded.

Vivian smiled. "Good because, she's glad you're back and she's throwing a 'welcome back' party for you in her backyard!"

Roman rose an eyebrow. "That seems like a lot of fuss to make over the fact that I'm in town for a month…"

Vivian shook her head. "No, Linda's very friendly like that. She also wants you to meet her husband and stepson."

"She remarried?"

Isabella coughed into her hand causing both adults to look at her. "Um…" she started nervously as she traced circles on the surface of the table. "S-should I maybe go get dressed?"

Vivian nodded happily. Everything would work out perfectly. Roman would meet the Flynn-Fletcher boys without actually knowing that Isabella was incredibly close with them. He would meet the whole neighborhood at once so that, there would be no need to confront Isabella about her friends. Not only that but Isa would have a wonderful time before she had to stay away from them for the rest of the month.

* * *

"So no diabolical plans today?" 20 year old Candace Flynn asked as she approached her brothers.

Phineas shook his head. "Well…I did have this awesome idea for a starship but Mom figured to have a party for Mr. Shapiro, so Ferb and I called off the starship."

"Mr. Shapiro? Isabella's dad?"

Phineas rolled his eyes comically. "How many Mr. Shapiro's do you know?"

Candace ignored his statement and frowned. "Isn't Mr. Shapiro a little…tough?"

Phineas shrugged. "I dunno. I doubt it though, Isabella's too nice for her dad to be mean."

"Keep in mind that Isabella hasn't seen him in years."

Phineas frowned. "I-I guess. Do you think he'll be upset?" He turned to both his brother and sister with pleading eyes.

Ferb and Candace exchanged worried glances. Ferb proceeded to rest a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry. He'll like you because Isabella likes you."

Phineas nodded before going back inside the house.

Candace crossed her arms and looked back at Ferb. "He'll **HAVE **to like him, because Isabella likes him."

Ferb sadly nodded. He secretly wondered if either Mr. Shapiro or Phineas was aware of Isabella's feelings towards the redhead boy. He doubted it though, and if they both didn't know who could imagine how either of them will react when they found out.

* * *

"C'mon!" Isabella said as she tugged both her parents across the street. She was currently wearing a knee-length pink and white sundress and sneakers. When she finally released her parents she ran into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard.

Roman looked worried. He turned to Vivian. "Isn't that kind of rude?"

Vivian waved him off as she rang the doorbell. "No. Isa's known them all her life, I think they've accepted her."

Linda smiled as she and Lawrence opened the door. "Viv' and Roman!" she said as she hugged each one respectively.

Roman and Lawrence shook hands as Linda introduced them. Linda led them through the house hoping to familiarize Roman with the house.

Isabella smiled as she skidded to a halt in the backyard. Everything was all decorated and had plentiful trays of food. She walked over to where the four boys were currently sitting.

Buford looked up from his plate of food to acknowledge the girl's presence. The other three smiled as she took a seat at the table.

Baljeet placed his book down on the table. "So Isabella, are you excited about your father's visit?"

Isabella shrugged. "Kinda can't wait for him to leave 'Jeet." She turned over to the redheaded boy on her right. "So? No starship, I see. Why?"

Phineas chuckled. "Mom kinda wanted to throw this party, so we couldn't really build it."

"Bummer…" Isabella said smiling, "I was kinda looking forward to being your first mate, Captain." She said as she did a mock salute.

The entire table erupted in laughter.

"Bella?"

Isabella immediately stopped laughing. She turned around to see her father calling her and she frowned. 'Why can't he just leave me alone?' she thought to herself as both her and Phineas' parents approached the table.

"And this is my stepson Ferb, and my son Phineas."

Roman nodded as he shook both boys' hands respectively.

"Whoa." He said staring at Ferb. "You're hair's green? Is that like a style choice?"

Ferb shook his head. "No. It's all natural."

Roman frowned. "But it's all bright and stuff…"

Phineas smiled. "One of the very things that makes good ol' Ferbooch unique, sir." Phineas looked away from Roman and towards Isabella. "And if I might add, you have a lovely daughter."

Isabella eyes widened at the statement and her face grew red causing Linda to chuckle.

"Aw, isn't that cute."

Isabella ignored the woman's comment and looked up at her father, waiting for his response.

Roman nodded. "Thanks. You know her well?"

Phineas nodded as Isabella smacked her forehead against the table's surface. Phineas glanced at her but ignored her actions. "Yep. She's my best friend you know. Aside from Ferb of course."

Roman nodded before tearing his gaze away of the redhead and towards Buford and Baljeet. "And you are?"

Baljeet grinned. "I'm Baljeet and he's ..uh.." he turned to face Buford who was currently digging into his plate of food, very, very disgustingly. Baljeet turned back to Roman, "That's Buford…"

Roman nodded. "Got'cha…" He turned back to Isabella. "Well, Bella and I actually had plans today so if you don't mind…"

Phineas leaned in on Isabella and whispered. "You didn't tell me you had plans…"

Isabella groaned as she got up out of her chair. "B-bye guys. Bye Phin." She said as she waved goodbye and followed her father.

* * *

Isabella was silent through the whole car ride to the lake. She scowled at her father's excessive rambling.

"Bella, I mean! C'mon the one with the buzz-cut acted like he had **NO** home training. A-and the skinny one…" The man erupted into laughter as Isabella rolled her eyes. "W-what was his name again?" he said snapping his fingers.

Isabella crossed her arms over her chest. "Baljeet." She muttered dryly.

Roman laughed more, "Yes. Him. H-he seemed kinda dorky don't you think? I guess he's one of them typical school nerds, am I right?"

Isabella shrugged.

"Well, I give him props for that. Smart gets props from me. A-and that green-haired one, is that really his natural hair color? That can't be anyone's **NATURAL** hair color, I mean he wasn't bad. His accent that was pretty sophisticated. He carried himself well too. Didn't go on and on about random nonsense…"

Isabella rolled her eyes once again. 'You mean like you?' she thought to herself as he continued.

"A-and the other one. Phineas, right?'

Isabella's eyes widened at this. What in the world was he going to say?

"He was pretty annoying right? I mean he wouldn't shut up! It's like he kept going and going for no apparent reason. He was **SO** annoying and seemed like he has a little crush on you either that or he's a major kiss-up. I mean 'You have a lovely daughter'? Where does he get off saying that, right Bella?"

Isabella finally spoke up. "It was a complement you know…"

Roman laughed some more, "I know but still…"

"There my friends you know"

Roman turned to face his daughter, "Who?" he said with a smile.

"Them. The 'one with no home training' and the 'dorky one', the 'green-haired one' and…oh yeah 'the annoying one'. I don't appreciate you talking about them like that."

Roman frowned. "I get it Bella, you're a sweet person but you don't have to stand up for that little band of misfits."

Isabella fumed. "FOR THE RECORD, THAT 'LITTLE BAND OF MISFITS' ARE MY BEST FRIENDS! AND I DON'T APPRECIATE YOU TALKING ABOUT THEM LIKE THAT! SO TAKE IT BACK!"

Roman looked at her, confused. "Bella, why do they matter so much to you anyways?"

Isabella felt her eyes water as she clenched her fists. She was so unhappy, where did her father get off talking about them like that? Talking about Phineas like that? But what was she to tell him, don't talk about Phineas and Ferb like that because Ferb was to be her future brother-in-law and Phineas, her future husband? She couldn't say that, how would her father take it?

She chose to say nothing in response.

Roman smirked, "Now if I didn't know better, I'd say you love one of them. But I know you don't because you have better taste than that."

Isabella couldn't take it anymore.

"I HAVE GREAT TASTE!"

Roman smiled, "I know you do Bella, that's why I said tha-"

"NO! YOU DON'T KNOW ELSE YOU WOULDN'T TALK ABOUT PHINEAS LIKE THAT!" Isabella soon realized what she said as she slapped her hand over her mouth. She turned to look at her father who had now parked in front of the lake and said nothing. She heard him curse under his breath before he turned to face her.

"What?"

* * *

Author's Note: So yeah, now Roman knows. It kinda gets worse from here. Anyway, I want to thank all my readers and reviewers who inspire me to improve all my writing. So yeah can you guys please give me feedback on this extremely massive chapter (information wise not length cause it could've been longer) and thanks and enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Vivian's eyes darted from father to child as both paced up and down the living room angrily. Both talking at the same time, yelling to be specific.

"There is no way that boy is ever getting near you again!"

"Well maybe we'll run off to Vegas! And get married!"

"Over my dead body!"

"Or, I'll let him impregnate me!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Get used to him daddy! 'Cause he's gonna be the father of your grandchildren!"

"As if!"

"You'll walk me right down the aisle too! Right to 'em!"

"Fat chance! He doesn't even love you!"

Vivian's eyes widened as she saw her daughter stop marching. Isabella stood silent, fists clenched at her sides. Vivian watched Isabella's eyes swelled up as she bit down on her lip.

Her voice was now raspy as she spoke, "Coming from a man who doesn't know the meaning of love…" and with that she was off.

Both Vivian and Roman watched as she ran up to her bedroom, soft sobs audible from upstairs. Vivian turned back to her ex-husband. "He doesn't even love you? Who the heck says that to their teenage daughter?"

Roman tried to object but Vivian proceeded to cut him off. "No. Not a word. I thought you came here to bond with her, not break her heart."

"B-but didn't you hear her? Run away and get married Viv'. She said that."

Vivian crossed her arms, "Because she was upset. She would never. Isabella's a good girl; she'd never run off and marry a delinquent. She has standards you know. Phineas is a sweet, smart, kind of dense boy. But a charming young man all the same. I think you owe our daughter an apology."

Roman frowned. True, Phineas had done nothing wrong exactly. Had treated him with the upmost respect, complemented his daughter too. But what father is ever comfortable with letting her daughter get into a relationship? He ran a hand through his hair and looked back at Vivian. She nodded. He felt his heart sink as he turned to the stairwell.

"Maybe you should give her time to cool off…" Vivian's soft yet sharp voice cut through his anxieties.

He nodded.

* * *

"Who does he think he is? He can't tell me Phineas doesn't love me? H-he does. In his own special way. Right?" Isabella shook her head as she filled her backpack with various clothing items and trinkets.

She sighed as she wiped a tear away from her eye. Phineas loved her. Sure he had never spontaneously grabbed her hand and proclaimed his everlasting love for her nor had he even kissed her cheek when they said goodnight, but he loved her. She knew it, deep down in his heart he had the same feelings about her that she had for him and one day, one magical day. Maybe on a beach or something, he would realize it and tell her and everything would fall into place. The dating. The wedding. The honeymoon. The being parents. The growing old together. Everything!

Isabella took a deep breath as she hoisted her backpack on her back. She turned back to her dressing table and spied the little note she had left her parents, well her mother to be exact. It read: 'Going out. For a while. Don't look for me. I need to figure some things out. Love, Isabella.' If she had learned anything from Phineas, it was how to travel by window. She climbed down and jumped into the grass below. She couldn't understand why Phineas thought it was so much fun this way. It was rather painful. She eyed the door of the Flynn-Fletcher house before making her way across the street. Maybe she'd hang out over there for a while.

When Linda Flynn-Fletcher answered the door explaining how Phineas went to the park for some 'alone time' Isabella smiled, but frowned once the woman had noticed that she had been crying. Isabella denied everything before running off towards the park.

* * *

Phineas sat on a rock flicking small stones into the greenish-blue waters of the pond.

"Whoa. Five skips, world record?"

Phineas didn't turn back but smiled. He felt Isabella's shoulder brush against his as she sat down next to him.

"Now…" Isabella started, "When do I get my starship?"

Phineas turned to face her, happiness evident within his eyes. "When Ferb can go to blueprint haven and not get distracted by one Vanessa Doofenshmirtz."

Isabella giggled and Phineas smiled wider. He didn't know why but he liked when she giggled, he liked being the one that made her laugh. He turned his attention back to the pond and spoke, "What's with the backpack? Taking a trip I don't know about?"

Isabella shook her head. "I-I needed time away from my dad he-"

Phineas cut her off, "You know if my dad was in town I don't think I could let myself have time away from him…"

The girl's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry! Here I am ranting about my dad, not even taking into consideration that your dad is dead!" She was about to start crying again but the boy comforted her.

"Sshhh…" He whispered as he pulled her towards him and rubbed her shoulder. "It's no big deal. If he hadn't…you know, um…I wouldn't have met Ferb. So everything happens for a reason." He heard her mumble something softly but ignored it and resumed to comfort her.

When she finally pulled away she wiped the tearstains from her eyes.

"So…" the boy started, "What happened so badly that made you run away?"

She bit her lip. Here she was sitting on a rock in the park with him grasping her shoulders at an arm's length; he was looking directly into her eyes awaiting an answer. Blood instantly rushed to her head. All the things she could've done at the moment, all the possibilities but instead she shrugged.

"I-it was nothing…nothing to make a fuss over."

He nodded, "Well then Izzy. You need to go home, I'm sure your parents are worried."

"I left a note."

"Not good enough."

Isabella laughed, "Fine mom…"

Phineas faked a hurt expression, "Hey. I care about you ok; if that makes me your mom then fine I'm your mom."

Isabella smiled. He had directly said he cared about her, that had to be an obvious sign of love. Even though he hadn't directly proclaim how madly in love with her he was, it was worth something.

As Isabella stood up to leave Phineas asked one more question.

"So w-what did Mr. Shapiro think about me?"

Isabella's head shot up. She proceeded to crawl back next to him. "He-uh-he…" She took a deep breath before continuing, "He loves you Phin." She quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek before running off.

Once she was out of view, Phineas placed a hand on his cheek and smiled. "Whoa…"

* * *

"Where could she be?"

Roman sat impatiently on the couch, both him and Vivian turned towards the door once it opened. They exchanged glances as Isabella slowly walked through the doorway.

"Where have you been?" Vivian quickly asked.

Isabella shrugged, "Did some thinking."

Vivian smiled sympathetically. "Well, your father has something to say…right Roman?"

Roman cleared his throat before opening his mouth to speak until Isabella briskly cut him off.

"I-I'm kinda tired. Maybe tomorrow." She walked up to her bedroom and slammed the door closed.

The two adult exchanged worried glances.

* * *

Isabella yawned as she brushed her hair. She smiled smugly as she remembered that she had kissed the boy across the street earlier that day. Granted, it was on the cheek but was a kiss all the same. She couldn't get her father's words out of her head however. She didn't however regret her response to him. He didn't know the meaning of love.

She frowned at her reflection. She looked like him, slightly but still, she looked like him. She hated that she looked like him, she hated that they had the same DNA. What type of man-scratch that-what type of father could ever treat their daughter like that? Especially one who had been a lost cause for over 10 years.

She laid down in her bed and stared at the ceiling.

What right did a man, who missed about 10 years of her life have to act like that? He should've embraced her entire life openly. Not rip it to shreds. If he had the right to act like that was it not only fair to treat him the same way?

She had never been a rebel, never defied her parents but if that was what it was going to take to teach them a lesson. To teach him a lesson. Then it was worth it.

She knew what she was going to do tomorrow.

* * *

Author's Note: So yeah, I wasn't 100 percent thrilled with this chapter. It was just adequate to me. Like it could've been better and it could've been worse. No matter, i'll let you guys be the judge of that. Anywho, as usual thanks for reading and reviewing and if you don't mind doing it for this chapter i'll be ecstatic! I enjoy reading reviews almost as much as writing, so yeah. Thanks and enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

"Stupid Monday morning…"

Isabella rolled over to look at her alarm clock. She frowned when she remembered that her father was still in town. She sighed before hopping out of bed.

She looked through her closet and smirked. She didn't really own anything outrageous. Nothing too rebellious. She finally went through all of her clothes and smiled. She forgot about Adyson's crazy goth, punk-rock phase. She nodded as she looked at her reflection, her long black hair was tied back into a ponytail with a feather hair clip at the end, she was wearing a black tank top with a red logo on it , the shirt coming to a stop just enough to bare her midriff, gray jeans with black converses and a purple jacket. To top it off she was wearing purple lipstick. She didn't even know they made purple lipstick!

She giggled before running downstairs.

"Good morning mama!"

Vivian turned around and nearly fainted, "Good morning mi chic-ah!" She frowned. "Isa, um is this a new trend or something?"

Isabella shook her head, "Nope."

Roman smiled at the sight of his unusually dressed daughter. Sure she was dressed odd but seeing her bright smile made him happy. She had gone to bed angry on Saturday and completely ignored him on Sunday but seeing as she was happy today things might be different. "Good morning Bella."

Silence.

Isabella brushed past him as she headed to the door. She turned back and smiled happily towards her mother. "Goodbye mama!"

Roman sat down at the table and sulked. Not only was she ignoring him but she was doing it in such a way that it was like she had completely brainwashed herself to forget he ever existed. It was as if she could look completely straight past him.

* * *

The four boys stood in front of Phineas' locker as they discussed their plans for today. Various speak of tests and projects were passed around along with how cool it would be if there teachers got eaten by three headed dogs on Buford's account.

"Well…that does give me an idea."

Ferb and Baljeet's eyes widened in terror as Buford chuckled maniacally as Phineas spoke. Phineas grinned sheepishly, "Of course if we did have a three headed dog we'd have him trained enough to not eat our chemistry teacher…sorry Bufe'"

Buford frowned.

The Indian teen turned back and frowned at the sight of the raven-haired girl's latest outfit choice. "Whoa…Isabella, why do you look like a groupie for 'Joan Jett and The Runaways'?"

Buford's eyes widened before turning to the boy, "How do you know about 'Joan Jett and The Runaways'?"

"I have a life outside of you!"

Isabella giggled before meeting the eyes of all four boys. "What?"

All four stammered and stuttered.

"Uh. Isabella why do you look like Adyson during her goth phase?" Phineas kindly asked.

Buford chuckled.

Isabella rolled her eyes before placing a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "I just felt like shaking it up. Not a problem, right?"

All the boys exchanged worried glances before shaking their heads. Baljeet jolted upward at the sound of the school bell. "Oh. Um…look at that we have to get to class." Baljeet, Buford and Phineas immediately ran off to class. Isabella started before she felt a hand grab her arm and pull her back.

"Ferb…" She turned back to face the green haired boy. His expression was nonchalant as he had one eyebrow raised and frowned at her. His expression told her that he wanted an explanation. She sighed. "Ferb. I-it's just guys in general! One's completely oblivious; the other is supposed to be there for you…for your mom. A-and he tells you how the guy you like doesn't love you…"

Ferb chuckled, "Us guys are a handful aren't we?", his eyes widened in realization. "Wait. Did your dad tell you Phineas doesn't love you?"

Isabella sadly nodded. "And for a while I-I believed him…"

Ferb frowned, "C'mon Isabella. Now you know that's not true. I, as his brother can truthfully tell you that Phineas loves you."

Isabella nodded.

"And what's with the outfit?"

"Trying to rebel against my dad."

"More like trying to rebel against the world." Ferb scoffed.

Isabella tossed him a look of confusion.

Ferb smiled. "Did your mom approve of this? How would your grandmother feel? Baljeet compared you to Joan Jett. I think Phineas is completely worried about you right now and I am not the least bit comfortable with this look."

Isabella giggled.

"No I'm serious. I mean Phineas is probably worried like hell because this isn't you. I mean seriously. His whole life Isabella has been a sweet little tomboy who can beat him in any video game or sport but lets him win at anytime because he's kind of a sore loser. That's his Isabella."

Isabella smiled.

"See. So if you really want to show your dad. Just tell him the truth, tell him how good my brother makes you feel. Tell him that you love him and that you aren't going to stop and that he'll just have to live with it."

Isabella hugged him. "Thanks Ferb."

The boy nodded.

"And promise me to never make me late for class again!" she said wagging her finger strictly at him.

"No problem. Promise me I'll never have to knock sense into you again because that is way more talking than I should do in a day."

Isabella giggled as the two walked to class.

* * *

Isabella went home and changed immediately. She didn't like the feel of those clothes on her skin.

"Bella? Can you come downstairs please?"

Isabella sighed, Ferb was right she would have to face her father eventually. She walked downstairs and gulped. She couldn't do it, standing right in front of her father and she still didn't have the guts to tell him exactly how she felt.

"Bella. Tomorrow I'm taking you to meet my friend and his son. I'm sure you'll like him. He's a nice charming young man and you two have various things in common both Spanish Jews. Only he's Colombian but no matter it fine. So yeah…"

Isabella froze and tuned him out. All she was getting was that her father was trying to set her up on a date. Probably with a boring square that met his standards.

"Bella? Bella?" Roman repeated waving his hand in her face.

She refused to move. If she moved she had a strong feeling that things would've ended up in another argument as she would've probably done something out of place. She opened her mouth to interrupt him, to tell him what Ferb had told her to tell him. About how her heart belonged to Phineas and that it always would despite the fact if their love had his approval or not.

However, Roman took this opportunity to continue.

"His name is Paolo. And he's a charming young man. Studying law."

Isabella grew angry. She didn't care about Paolo and him studying law. Who really cared anyways? See, he was studying law. She didn't want to be a boring lawyer's wife, she wanted to be a quirky inventor's wife.

Vivian watched from afar and frowned. She knew Isabella wanted to object and she wasn't sure that the best thing for Roman to do was to put her on a date with a random stranger no matter how charming he supposedly was.

Isabella went up to her room and wanted to scream. Stupid school for having one day of school and then two weeks of vacation. Stupid dad for not putting her feeling in consideration and setting her up with some random guy she didn't know and she, herself was stupid for not speaking up. She reached around for her cell phone; she had some complaining to do to a certain green haired Brit.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah I gave Ferb a part in this chapter! Why? Because I like Ferb! So yeah, sorry for not updating sooner, I was massively busy with english assignments. I had to write two essays. So let me not bore you with my reality. I just wanna thank all you guys who have been reading and reviewing this story, thanks! So thanks again and enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Ferb ran a hand through his hair. He was currently sitting on his bed with his cell phone to his ear, listening to the various comments from the girl across the street. Right now she was telling him about how her father had set her up with some boy name Paolo.

"Ferb…"

The boy ignored the whisper.

"Ferb…"

He clicked his tongue in hopes of ignoring it.

"Fer-erb…"

He snapped his head around and found Phineas sitting on his own bed staring him down. Ferb pulled the phone away from his ear before sharply responding, "What?"

Phineas tilted his head. "Who are you talking to?"

Ferb pinched the bridge of his nose and threw his head back before snapping it back into place and responding. "Isabella."

Phineas' eyes widened. "Isabella. Isabella? The girl across the street Isabella?"

Ferb frowned. "How many do you know?"

Phineas ignored his snide remark and pouted. "Wh-why'd she call you? I-I mean. What are you guys talking about?"

Ferb rolled his eyes. "Her father set her up on a date tomorrow. End of discussion." He stated before resuming back to his phone call.

Phineas froze. A date? With a boy? Not that there was anything wrong with that but…

Phineas' head shot up. "A DATE? B-b-but I thought we'd start dating together! I…don't mean that me and Isabella w-would start dating. It's j-just…you know. It'll feel weird if she has a boyfriend. Not that she shouldn't but…" he turned back to see Ferb staring at him angrily.

Phineas panted. "Ferb…do you think our relationship will be awkward if Izzy gets a boyfriend?"

Ferb smiled. "I can imagine it would…"

Isabella's muffled confusion came out of the boy's cell phone. Ferb's eyes widened, "Oh not you Isabella. Just helping Phineas solve a problem."

Problem? Ferb called it a problem.

Phineas trembled. "Ferb? Problem? You think it's a problem too right? I-I…"

_SMACK_.

"Owww…" Phineas said softly while rubbing his cheek. "Why'd you hit me?"

Ferb rolled his eyes and urged Phineas to continue.

"Y-yeah. It's a problem. So I'll just go over and talk this out with Izzy. W-w-wait…" He turned back to Ferb. "Isn't this the part in the cliché movie where the brother of the crazy best friend prevents the crazy best friend from going over a bothering the girl because he's holding the girl back from true love…or something like that?"

Ferb shrugged.

Phineas nodded. "Okay…just gonna go confront Izzy…no. Not confront. Just chat about her date tomorrow. No strings attached…"

And with that Phineas was rushing over to Isabella's house.

* * *

Phineas titled his head when he reached the girl's window. Was Isabella crying? He softly tapped on her window. She ran over and opened it and helped him in.

"I-Izzy. Are you alright?"

The girl looked up. "Hmm. Oh yeah. Peachy."

"So…you have a date tomorrow with Paolo. Isabella and Paolo. D-doesn't that sound a little Lizzie McGuire to you?"

Isabella giggled causing Phineas to smile wider.

"You know I think you're the only guy who can say that…"

Phineas chuckled. "Hey! That show was cool. Although I saw most of it tied up to a chair on days that Candace would babysit me but no matter."

Isabella giggled louder.

Phineas grinned. Had Isabella always been this easy to cheer up? He doubted it. Maybe she just enjoyed his company. "So. About tomorrow…"

Isabella placed a finger over his lips. "No worries. I bet Paolo's a loser anyway."

Phineas frowned. "I doubt that Izzy, he's probably-"

"Sshh…to quote you Phin, Stop doubting."

Phineas smirked. "When did you become the coolest person in my life?"

Isabella blushed and looked away but quickly turned back to face him. "The same time you became the coolest person in mine."

The two sat in silence for a while before Isabella heard her parents outside her door. Her head shot up.

"Phin, you have to go! Now!"

"Wh-what?"

Isabella was now pushing him towards her window. Phineas turned back to face her and gripped her shoulders. Isabella blushed softly. Her eyes widened as he kissed her cheek. "Wh-what was that for?"

Phineas smirked, "Just wanted to return the favor…"

Isabella blushed as she watched him climb down her window.

"Bye Izzy!" Phineas yelled waving up at her.

Isabella leaned against the window frame and sighed, "Bye Phin…"

* * *

Isabella sat on the couch as she listened to her mother.

"So. What do you think of your father setting you up with that boy?"

Isabella rolled her eyes. "I think my 'daddy' should stop meddling in my life and mind his own business"

Vivian sighed, "Roman wants the best for you."

"I've got the best for me. Don't tell me you agree with him…"

Vivian shook her head, "No. I know you love Phineas and I do not deny that he loves you but-"

Isabella cut her off. "Mama. You see this cheek?" she said pointing to her right cheek.

Vivian nodded in confusion.

Isabella continued, "This cheek just had the lovely embrace of Phineas Flynn's lips against it."

"Wait. He kissed your cheek?"

Isabella nodded smugly.

"Why couldn't you just say that?"

"Because it didn't sound romantic enough saying 'he kissed my cheek'"

Vivian frowned, "When was this?"

"A couple minutes ago."

Vivian eyes widened. "W-was he in your room?"

"Yes mama. But it was strictly PG. He's too sweet for anything more…yet."

"Yet?"

Isabella giggled, "I'm going to be an adult one day y'know."

Vivian rolled her eyes, "Fine. J-just prepare to meet that Paolo boy tomorrow."

Isabella shrugged, "Can't I just not go?"

Vivian shook her head. "No. No mi chica. But you will one day have to tell your father how you feel. You can't just expect him to go away…"

"Why not. He disappeared ten years ago. I'm sure he can do it again."

"Isa. You can't possibly mean that."

Isabella threw her hands up. "Mama, can't you see he doesn't care about me! He doesn't care about you! He's a selfish man who only cares about himself!"

Vivian shook her head. "Right now the only one being selfish is you, Isa. You refuse to even try to bond with your father."

"No. I tried. Then he responded by insulting the love of my life, insulting me, and then setting me up with some random boy despite the fact that my heart belongs to someone else! I've tried but he's too stubborn to listen!"

Vivian sighed before placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Isa, I'm pretty sure you'll always love Phineas and there is nothing that could change that but remember Roman's always going to be your father. Forget about his relationship with me, he'll always be half of your genetics and that's not going to change. You're going to have to live with it Isa. But on the otherhand, you could just run away with Phineas, can you not?"

Isabella nodded.

"But I doubt he'll want to start a life with a girl if it requires both of them to be stripped away from their families. Phineas isn't going to let you run away from your problems either, Isa. Now you can either face them now, before it's too late and live happily ever after. Or you can wait until the last minute and possibly lose everything, even the man that you love."

Isabella bit her lip and wiped a tear from her eye. She clutched her knees to her chest. "M-mama, how do you know all this?"

Vivian turned back to face her daughter and smiled sympathetically. "Let's just say I learned the hard way. I don't want you to make my mistakes, Isa."

Isabella nodded as these words rang through her head.

"Don't make my mistakes…"

* * *

Author's Note: It's pretty self-explanatory in this chapter what is going on. Anyways, guys I have a deviantart profile now! So yeah you can check it out if you want ( http:/ ImmaRainbowNinja. deviantart .com/ ) I'll mainly draw story sketches there and upload them whenever I can. So anyways thanks again all of you who read and review. Thanks and enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Isabella shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She and her father were currently sitting at a booth in a small restaurant waiting for Paolo and his father.

Isabella rested her cheek in her palm, her father was going on and on about Paolo as if he was so amazing.

"And I heard that Paolo is going to study political science too! And he's going to…"

Isabella sighed as a stranger popped his head into her view. He was about her age probably a little older; he had long flowing brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes. To say that he wasn't attractive would be lying.

However, she was in no way attracted to him.

"Hi I'm Paolo." He said confidently as he stuck his hand out.

Isabella nervously shook it. Just then, Paolo's father came to accompany them. Paolo sat down next to Isabella and she moved down swiftly. She glanced over at her father and his friend, they were currently whispering about various things. One in particular being how cute the two teens looked together.

Isabella cleared her throat and got up to grab a drink of water from the bartender. Paolo kept his gaze locked on her as he got up and followed her.

Getting annoyed, Isabella whipped her head around to face him. "Leave me alone." She sneered at him.

Paolo took two steps back but kept his eyes fixed on her. "You don't want to be here do you?"

Isabella was caught off guard. She instantly felt guilty for treating him like that. She had hardly known him as was being terribly rude.

"I-I'm sorry…"

Paolo chuckled and shook his head. "Don't be. I'm not exactly fond of this arrangement neither."

Isabella raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

Paolo blushed as a grin slowly crept onto his face. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, showing the first sign of nervousness since he had arrived.

"I-I kinda…like someone…"

Isabella's eyes widened. "You do?"

He nodded. "Yeah…Magdalena. S-she's the awesomest girl in the whole world. Not to mention my best friend…"

Isabella smiled. "That's so sweet. She's the oblivious type isn't she?"

Paolo looked up in surprise. "O-oblivious? Um…yeah. How did you know?"

"I'm going through the same thing. I'm in love with the most carefree and charming boy-my best friend-and well…you know the rest."

Paolo smirked, "So we are both, how you say…friend zoned?"

Isabella gave a smirked in return yet sadly nodded. She took a deep breath before asking, "W-why don't you just tell your dad about Magdalena? He'll probably continue to harass you with dates if you don't…"

The boy raised an eyebrow, "I could say the same thing to you…"

The girl scoffed, "N-no you can't."

"And why not? You're here too are you not?"

She nodded.

"So have you told your father about your feelings towards…?"

"Phineas."

"So have you?"

"H-he knows."

Paolo folded his arms. "I take that as a no. Well why don't you?"

Isabella threw her hands up, "What do I say, huh?"

The boy frowned, "Your feelings."

The girl sighed.

"Do you love him?"

Isabella looked up, "Of course…"

"And he feels the same way, no?"

She squirmed. "I-I think so?"

He put a hand out, "Let me rephrase that. Is he willing to do anything for you?"

"Y-yeah."

"Then he loves you, no?"

Isabella smiled. "He loves me."

"Then who is your father to stand in the way of your true love? Of your happiness?"

The girl nodded. "You're right. B-but how do I…?"

Paolo shrugged. "That's for you to figure out. Now if you may excuse me I have to go tell my father about me and Maggie."

Isabella stood in shock as she watched the boy walk away. He was right. It felt weird to take advice from a stranger, however it seemed wrong not to. Phineas loved her and she loved him. Why couldn't it just be as simple as that? But no. It had to be that her father did not approve, he had to be the one who couldn't see her reason.

She shook her head before walking back to the booth.

"Y'know, You and Bella would make beautiful children." Roman stated.

Isabella scowled at this before sitting back down. Her father smiled at her but she refused to meet his gaze. She turned back to Paolo, "I thought you were telling your father…" she whispered.

He shook his head. "Not here. Later at home."

Isabella nodded.

"So Paolo, how do you feel about my daughter?"

Isabella frowned, only her father could make an awkward situation more awkward than it already was.

Paolo gulped, "She's nice. But not really my type…"

Both parents frowned.

Roman scratched his head, "Oh?"

"N-no offense to you. I-I'm pretty sure that Isabella feels the same way, right Isabella?"

The raven-haired girl stood up, "Excuse me, I need some fresh air…" The girl speed walked out to the patio. She closed her eyes and sighed. Stupid Paolo had to place her in that situation!

"Clearing your head…?"

She swiftly turned around. "Ph-Phineas?"

The redheaded boy rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah h-hey…"

"What are you doing here?"

He smirked, "Would it sound creepy if I said I had a tracking device on you?"

Isabella grinned, "Yes, yes it would. However I think it's a sweet gesture."

He smiled. "I just wanted to make sure you were having fun on your date. Not too much fun, but y'know fun…"

Isabella rolled her eyes, "So you wanted to make sure I had fun on my date by crashing it?"

"Well…when you put it like that, It sounds like I did something wrong!"

The girl giggled into her palm. She smiled as she met Phineas' gaze. "I'm glad you came…"

"But you're on a date."

"So? This right here is the most fun I've had all night. The. Most. Fun."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah…"

Phineas smiled as he wrapped an arm around Isabella's shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled. "Now honestly, how did you find me?"

He chuckled, "Let's just say I think your mom wanted me to spoil your date…"

Isabella smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. "You think so?"

He nodded.

Isabella giggled silently as looked up at the moon above them.

"Izzy…?"

Phineas' voice cutting through Isabella's thoughts. She turned to face him, "Hm?"

"D-do you think that maybe…I should go?"

She frowned, "Why?"

"Because you're on a date with Paolo and I-"He was cut off by her lips on his. When she finally pulled back he stood in shock.

She placed a finger over his lips. "Correction. I'm on a date with a charming boy named Phineas Flynn."

He smiled as he leaned against the railing. "Is that so?"

Isabella blushed, "Too straight forward?"

Phineas laughed, "Actually…no. But enlighten me. I-If you like me? Which you do, right?"

She nodded.

"Then why are you on a date with another guy?"

Isabella froze. He was right, here she was being completely inconsiderate to his feelings as well. "It's complicated…but wait. Y-you like me too?"

Phineas sighed. "I-I don't know. I think I do. I mean I'd do anything for you Isabella, now if that means I like you then I do. This entire thing is new to me, however, I know that when I stand close to you or when you kiss me I get this weird tingly feeling. And you wanna know the freakiest part? I kinda like it."

Isabella blushed before hearing her father call for her. Her eyes widened as she turned back to Phineas, "I-I gotta go. See you…"

"Tomorrow?" He added.

She nodded as she bit her lip, Phineas noticed but didn't comment he just gave her a small smile as watched as she hurried off to her father. He frowned. Something was bothering her and he was determined to find out.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for not updating sooner guys! I've been super busy but anyway you can kinda think of Phineas and Isabella as kinda a couple right now...it's complicated. And to add insult to injury, that was originally supposed to be Ferb who she sees on the patio but I felt like putting in a mushy-romantic moment so I replaced our loveable green-haired Brit with his equally adorable American stepbrother. So yeah, I'll try to update as soon as possible but don't hold me to it! So anyways, thanks to all my readers and reviewers (and all my fans/supporters on deviantart) so yeah, thanks and enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

"YOU WHAT?"

Isabella flinched at Gretchen's tone. The girl in question smiled sympathetically and fiddled with her glasses. "Sorry…"

Isabella nodded before speaking, "I-I admitted I like him…"

"Did you kiss him?"

Isabella sadly sighed, "No. But I _REALLY_ wanted to…"

"You always _really_ want to."

Isabella playfully shoved the girl. "No but seriously, how do I explain to my dad that I'm kinda dating Phineas? Or worse. How to I explain to Phineas that my dad doesn't approve of our relationship?"

Gretchen took a handful of popcorn and shrugged. "I don't know. Get Phineas and Ferb to make you the memory-erase thingy from Men in Black?"

Isabella raised an eyebrow, "The neuralyzer?"

Gretchen shrugged once again. "Is that what it's called? Hmm...I did not know that."

Isabella rolled her eyes.

"So when's your dad leaving anyway?"

Isabella pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "Two more weeks. Oh joy of all joys…"

Gretchen smirked, "Y'know I have a cousin named Joy. She's a real space-cadet…if y'know what I mean."

Isabella's head rolled back as her entire body rocked in laughter. When she finally regained composure she turned back to face Gretchen. "You're a real joker aren't you Gretch'?"

Gretchen blinked rapidly as a small smile crept upon her face. "I try."

Isabella picked up her backpack as she got ready to leave Gretchen's house. Gretchen looked up at her in confusion. "Where do you think you're going?"

Isabella shrugged. "Where do _you_ think I'm going?"

Gretchen rolled her eyes as she refilled her mouth with popcorn. "I don't know, probably Phineas' house…"

Isabella scoffed as she gathered up her stuff. She playfully threw a pillow at her friend and ducked a few kernels of popcorn throw her way as she headed towards the door she heard Gretchen's voice (mouth probably full of popcorn) behind her.

"Tell 'em I say what's up!"

Isabella laughed as she left.

* * *

"Roman I-"

"No Viv' it'll be good for her. I mean she hasn't seen Josie in years!"

"But what about school?"

"There are schools there!"

"But-"

"Viv', Josie will teach Bella how to be a strong, independent young woman."

"I just don't think-"

"Listen to me. I want Bella to have aspirations. Not just hung up on some boy."

"Was it not you who set her up on a date yesterday?"

"Yes…but with him she'd have to have aspirations. I mean successful lawyer's wives also have successful jobs! And it doesn't matter because they did not hit it off too well…"

"Roman."

"Vivian!"

Vivian flinched at his tone and sighed. "So what? So we send Isa to Jerusalem. For how long?"

"Four months."

"So I keep my daughter away from me for four months?"

"I don't know, maybe longer depending on how it goes…"

Vivian sat down as she thought this over. "I-I want the best for Isa…"

Roman smiled, "See! Do you even know what she wants to do with her life?"

"A magazine editor if I remember correctly."

"Is her mind focused on that right now?"

"I'm pretty sure-"

"RIGHT. NOW."

Vivian sighed, "No I assume her mind is focus on her crazy control-freak of a father."

"Hilarious Viv'. But anyway, so is it agreed?"

"What?"

"Bella comes with me to Jerusalem when I leave."

"For four months?"

"At least."

Vivian placed her chin in her palm, "I suppose. But shouldn't we ask Isa?"

Roman crossed his arms, "Are we not her parents? Is she eighteen yet? No. So we make the choices, because we know what's best for her."

Vivian sadly nodded. "Okay…"

Roman nodded in agreement.

"So when do we tell her?"

Roman looked back at Vivian. She looked so weak, like every word he was saying was hurting her. He sat down next to her and smiled. "Viv' don't fret. Bella will be fine; this little trip will help her grow. Possibly out of that awkward phase she's in."

Vivian frowned. "Awkward phase? I was not aware Isa was in one."

Roman rubbed the back of his neck. "You know…with her little tomboyish, and childish, and rebellious ways…"

"Rebellious?" Vivian blinked rapidly. She could never remember a time when that was a term that could be used to describe her daughter. She could recall defiant. But only on occasion, and only when it was needed. Such as when things where unfair but never rebellious.

Roman threw his palms up. "Not rebellious. Per se. But y'know immature…"

"She's fifteen."

"Fifteen year olds should listen to their parents."

"She listens."

"I-I just want what's best for her."

Vivian crossed her arms. "You say that like you mean it."

"I do."

Vivian chuckled. "Same thing you said on our wedding day and look how that turned out."

Roman was speechless. "P-p-people change…Viv but this isn't about us…"

"No. It's about our daughter. Who you have no faith in. You don't trust her judgment or her jurisdiction."

Roman frowned. "Vivian, Bella's coming with me and that's the end of that."

"Fine. But remember this is the first impression you are making to your daughter who you haven't seen in ten years and if I may say, your first impression sucks."

* * *

"Hey Izzy!"

Isabella looked up at her best friend. She squinted up at him. "Hey Phin, um…whatcha' dooin?"

Phineas grinned. "Oh. Yeah just creating this plane."

"Plane? Haven't you done that before?"

"Yes. But this is for a completely different reason! Y'know how you have that period of turbulence when flying, yet only for a short while? Well Ferb and I, thought about how great it would be to have a ride on nothing but turbulence! Cool right?"

Isabella giggled. "But some people don't like turbulence."

"Well they'll like ours. And if they're still hesitant, they probably shouldn't ride ours."

Isabella smirked and rolled her eyes as she climbed upon the plane. Phineas held a hand out for her and she gratefully accepted it.

"There ya' go m'lady."

Isabella chuckled as she sat down in the cockpit with Ferb as Phineas continued working. "Hey Ferb." She whispered. Ferb waved back.

"So I heard about you and my brother last night."

Isabella smirked, "Yeah."

"So you told him your feelings?"

"Pretty much."

"Your father too?"

She hesitated, "Um…no but I will. Paolo told me that I should…so I thought about it and it was a good idea…"

Ferb rolled his eyes. "Didn't I say that? But no…whatever. Listen to Paolo. See if I care."

Isabella giggled as she felt the plane begin to take off.

"OH YEAH! BUFORD IS GONNA LOVE THIS!"

Isabella rolled her eyes as Phineas chuckled and sat down next to her. She nearly jumped when he slowly grabbed her hand. She turned to face him and smiled.

"You ready?"

Isabella smiled blissfully as the redhead softly whispered in her ear. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled. This was perfect.

"Oh and by the way…"

Phineas perked up as Isabella began to address him.

"Gretchen says what's up?"

Phineas smiled. "Tell her, we are."

"You're corny."

"Yup."

"But I wouldn't have it any other way…"

He chuckled and grinned as she regained her position on his shoulder.

Isabella let her eyes flutter until they were closed as she ignored both the turbulence and the screams of both terror and enjoyment from Baljeet and Buford. She allowed herself to drift off into Phineasland. Where her father could never keep them apart.

However in reality, he could and would at least try to do just that.

* * *

Author's Note: You wanna know something? My story has obtained a soul of it's own. If you had noticed, my story was originally: "angst/friendship" and I had absoluely NO INTENTION of Phineas and Isabella becoming a couple, yet it took on a road of romance and is now changed to: "angst/romance". How did this happen? I have NO idea! Anyways, yesh. I inserted Gretchen because she's like the Ferb to Isabella's 'Phineas' (as I like to call it) so yeah...and I just decided to make Gretchen have the story be lighter than it seems. Same thing with Buford. They are placed in there just to lighten the mood. So yeah, and I felt the need to focus on Roman and Vivian's relatonship more for obvious reasons. So yeah, I just want to thank all of my fans, readers, and all my supporters from deviantart. So yeah, thanks and enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

"Viv'!"

Vivian looked up from the book she was currently reading at the kitchen table. She turned towards Roman and rolled her eyes. "Yes?"

"Where's Bella?"

Vivian shrugged, "Not here obviously."

Roman scowled but soon cheered up, he took a seat by Vivian. "I wonder where Bella is...it seems odd that none of us know."

Vivian bit her lip. Truthfully, she knew exactly where her daughter was. Right where she needed to be, across the street with her friends. Vivian sighed before responding, "She'll turn up soon. You know how teenagers are."

Roman slightly nodded. "D-do you think she'll like Jerusalem?"

"Huh?"

Roman cleared his throat, "Do you think she'll like it? I mean...living with me?"

Vivian sighed, "Of course. She's your daughter, she does love you."

Roman frowned, "She doesn't act like it..."

"Well of course, I mean, you pop up and instantly just expect instant control over her life. You're trying to dictate her life!"

"Because I love her!"

"And I don't?"

"Vivian. You let our daughter run wild! You have no control over her!"

"You do not understand. You never will, will you?"

"She's running wild Vivian!"

Vivian sighed, "You cannot suffocate our daughter...and expect her to embrace you with open arms. You have to compromise Roman, or just forget about her."

Roman sat still, trying to process all that Vivian just said. He had never actually heard Vivian raise her voice and never at him. Obviously, she had learned to stand up for herself during his absence.

Good for her.

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

* * *

"Whoa..." Gretchen said as she stepped into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. She smirked at the sight of the five friends laying on the ground, obviously dizzy from their latest project.

"My ears are still in pain!" Baljeet yelled as she clutched the sides of his head.

"Don't worry 'Jeet. The turbulence wasn't that strong..."

"No, not from the turbulence! From Buford's repeated screeching!"

All of them laughed not noticing Gretchen had entered the backyard. Gretchen gave a sharp whistle before yelling, "Yo!"

Everyone looked up at the girl as she giggled. "Hey guys! Umm...Isabella? Maybe you should go home..."

Isabella raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Gretchen rolled her eyes, "Efore-bay our-yay ad-day omes-cay and -ooks-lay or-fay ou-yay!"

Isabella's eyes widened as she pulled herself up and sprinted across the street pulling Gretchen along with her. "Bye guys!" before girls yelled hastily as the left the backyard.

The four boys sat on the ground in confusion before Buford spoke up, "I didn't know she spoke spanish."

* * *

Isabella quickly opened the house's front door as she dragged her friend inb with her. She was greeted by her parents' eyes or confusion.

"Isa! Where have you been?"

Isabella chuckled nervously as she rose Gretchen's arm in which her hand was around. "I was hanging out with Gretchen, right Gretch' ?"

Gretchen narrowed her eyes before speaking, "Oh...OH! Yeah...she was with me. At my house."

Roman watched the girl's suspicious nature. "All day?"

Gretchen hesitated, "What? I mean! Yes! All day..."

Both adults exchanged looks and nodded. Vivian led Gretchen back to the door. "Ok Gretchen, go home now and tell your mother I said hello."

Gretchen bit her lip and nodded as she exited the Garcia-Shapiro household.

Both Roman and Vivian turned towards their daughter and led her to the couch. Roman smiled brightly as he looked towards his daughter. "So Bella. Uh...how would you like to come to Jerusalem for a while?"

Isabella shrugged, "Why?"

Vivian and Roman once again exchanged looks before continuing.

"Isa, your father...um we, we think that you could use some time away from Danville and spend maybe four months in Jerusalem with your father..."

Isabella's jaw dropped, "W-why do I need time away from Danville?"

"Because it'll help you mature as a young lady."

"I am mature!"

"Yes but-"

"No! I-I can't believe this! H-how could you? And Mom? How can you be okay with this?"

Roman place a hand on her shoulder, "Bella calm down."

"No! You don't have the jurisdiction over me to do that! That'll be kidnapping!"

"Bella."

"Kid-napping!"

"Bella..."

"I'm not listening! La-la-la..."

Roman snapped at this point. "I know you were with that boy and you know what! You cannot see him for the rest of the time up until we leave for Jerusalem at the end of the week!"

Isabella took a brief pause as she panted. "I will see him."

"You're forbidden."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

Vivian had enough. "Both of you stop! Youy both are acting extremely immature! Isabella, he is your father you must obey him, and Roman you are a father not a dictator!"

The father-daughter pair sat in silence for a brief moment.

"He's not my father..." Isabella mumbled.

Roman fumed, "What?"

The teen stood up, furious and ran up to her room. "I said you're not my father!" she yelled as the bedroom door slammed.

Roman slumped back into his seat as Vivian watched him sternly. "I did nothing wrong." Vivian rolled her eyes and turned away from him. "You owe her an apology."

Roman frowned, "For trying to discipline her?"

"Don't be ridiculous. For trying to control her...you don't own her y'know."

Roman rolled his eyes, "I'm her father."

Vivian picked up her book as she began to walk upstairs to console her daughter, "Then act like it."

* * *

"Isa?" Vivian spoke softly as she slowly crept into her daughter's room. Sho looked on sympathetically at her daughter sitting on her bed, petting her small dog.

"Oh Isa. It must be so hard for you."

Isabella didn't respond.

"Trying to do what your heart tells you only to be blocked along the way."

"I'm only doing what you taught me to." the girl said softly.

The woman nodded, "I know chica. I know."

Vivian enveloped her daughter in her arms and rocked her back and forth. "He means well. Has the oddest ways, but he means well."

Isabella sniffed as she buried her head into her mother's shoulder. "Does he?"

Vivian giggled, "Yes. But he's stubborn, he'll be that way until the day he dies."

Isabella frowned and her mother sensed her tense up. "Even on your wedding day, as he walks you down the eisle he'll try to coax you out of the marriage."

Isabella rolled her eyes, "Then I don't want him there."

Vivian rubbed her daughter's shoulder, "No, you do. Every girl wants their father at their wedding."

Isabella shook her head, "You took on the role of both mom and dad, mama. You're all I need."

Vivian chuckled as she held her daughter tighter, "If only it was that simple." She got up and kissed her daughter's forehead. "You'll have to apologize mi chica."

Isabella frowned as she shook her head.

Vivian chuckled, "Not now, whenever you're ready. But you cannot stay angry forever, you will never live happily ever after as long as you have that anger."

Isabella watched her mother leave. She then hugged her knees to her chest and sighed. She wouldn't tell anyone that she was leaving. Well not Phineas anyway.

That would leave both of them heartbroken.

But she had to confide in someone. Well, make that two someones.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school is brutal. Anyways I just want to thank everyone who actually loves this story! I'm astonished by the response! So anyway, i'm kinda on break right now so i'll be updating more! YAY! Anyways, I just want to thank all of my passionate readers and reviewers on both this site and deviantart. You guys are my inspiration to never give up! Be honored becuase I am truly grateful and extremely blessed. Anyway enjoy and read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

"TOGETHER. FOREVER. YOU BROKE UP WITH ME OVER TEXT MESSAGE BUT YOU STILL WANT ME BACK!"

_Knock._

20 year old Candace Flynn took off her headphones and walked over to the guest bedroom door. 'Dang it, Ferb' she thought to herself. The second she moved out the green haired teen had completely taken over her room and now that she was visiting she really missed it.

"Phin' I swear if it's you I know what i'm gonna do today! It involves breaking your cheery little neck! I-"

Candace stopped, she was taken aback by the sight of their next door neighbor standing in the doorframe with tear-stains down her cheek.

"I-Isabella? What happened?"

Isabella didn't say anything but just proceeded to embrace Candace. Candace although confused, hugged her back. Isabella let go and looked at the redhead, "I-I couldn't find Ferb, and I needed someone to talk to."

Candace nodded, "Sure, what happened?"

Isabella took a deep breath before responding. "My dad, is taking me to Jerusalem."

Candace smiled, "Sounds like fun!"

"NO! IT'S NOT FUN! I'LL BE AWAY FROM DANVILLE FOR FOUR MONTHS IN JERUSALME WITH MY DAD!"

"This is about Phineas isn't it?"

Isabella rolled her eyes, "No..."

"Yes it is. If that's the problem, just stuff him in a suitcase and take him with you. I know I could use a break from him."

Isabella crossed her arms. "Y'know I think that's the rudest thing i've ever heard you say about your brother."

Candace chuckled, "Nah. I say worse stuff. I still love 'em. You only say that because we love him differently."

"If you love him why say those stuff?"

"Because, if I didn't say he was a nuisance, annoying, a downright pest...I'd be lying to myself but if I didn't admit he's adorable, quirky and kinda awesome, i'd be in denial. So it's kinda a love-hate thing. A typical family relationship if I might add."

Isabella shrugged, "I-I didn't know that."

Candace smirked, "How could you? You're an only child who lived with a single parent most of her life."

"Y'know Candace, you were always the closest thing I had to a sister."

"Good. The feeling's mutual. And when you marry my brother, you will be. However, you'll be the one who always wants to go hangout and go to lunch while i'll be the one who's always busy except for big holidays such as Christmas...or in your case Hanukkah."

Isabella giggled. She turned to leave but stood still at the sound of Candace's voice.

"Oh. I think you should go."

"Um...excuse me?"

Candace smiled, "To Jerusalem. It'll do you good, teach you about family. That way, you can come back and then whip mine...I mean ours-" she winked, "into shape."

Isabella nodded, "Thanks Candace. Maybe Phineas and Ferb were wrong about you, you're not so crazy after all." She then exited the house.

Candace smiled and nodded, before realizing what the teen had just said. "PHINEAS AND FERB SAID WHAT? I'M GONNA GET THEM!"

* * *

Isabella smiled as she walked down to the park.

"Ferb!"

The teenage boy turned around at the sound of his name. He blinked.

Isabella smirked. "Ferb, I was looking for you. I-I needed your advice."

"Yes Isabella, you're too old to still be wearing that bow in your hair."

Isabella nodded before narrowing her eyes, "Hey!"

The boy bursted into laughter. "So what is it you actaully needed?"

Isabella shook her head, "I already got advice from your sister, but just one question: should I-"

"Yes. You should go to Jerusalem with your dad."

"Uh...how did you know what I was going to ask you?"

"I'm smart. And clever, and good-looking, and-"

The girl had then swatted him across the arm. "Can it Fletcher!"

He nodded. "But in all seriousness, yes. It'll do you good."

"But, I won't tell Phineas."

"That's ridiculous. What do you want? For him to realize one day you're gone, and then go bonkers? You're completely mad Isabella."

Isabella rolled her eyes, "So what do I tell him?"

"The truth, that you're going to Jerusalem to spend time with your family. Phineas and I have gone to England many times to visit ours."

"Yes. But you like your family, you know them."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "And your's will get to know you when you let them."

Isabella sighed, "Thanks Ferbouche."

The boy lowered his eyelids, "Don't call me that."

Isabella hugged him before running off, "Sorry, I didn't catch that Ferby!"

Ferb shook his head as she watched the girl run off. That girl was too much like his brother, too much. It almost embarassed him to admit he thought it was cute. Atleast, there was someone perfect for his little brother.

* * *

Vivian sat on the couch as she watched her daughter come home. "Isa! There you are!"

Isabella hugged her mom before speaking. "I-I think I want to apologize now...I want to meet my family."

Vivian smiled.

"However, my father is not completely forgiven. I want him to understand, that I need to control my own life. And only I know what is best for me."

Vivian nodded and hugged her daughter tighter. "I'm glad mija. Just listen to your heart and let it guide you."

Isabella smiled. She liked that. 'Listen to your heart and let it guide you.' She felt a weight lifted off her shoulders by these words. For the first time in days, she felt content and not stressed by the pressures of pleasing another.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been busy AND procrastinating. Sorry. Anyways, this was a short chapter, there isn't much left to go of this story. Anywho, I was thinking after this fic, to write a fic about Candace and Phineas' sibling bond (inspired by the Candace-Isabella talk that happened in this chapter) so what do you think? Anyways, I just want to say thanks for all the support from my readers both here and on dA. So yeah, Read and Review please.


	11. Chapter 11

Roman sat on the couch, thinking over everything that had occured over the past couple of days. Vivian had a point. He shouldn't have acted the way he did.

But he wasn't just at fault.

Well, he was mostly at fault.

He sighed. "Dang. I'm going to have to fix this." He stood up and stretched. He owed his daughter an apology. If this boy really meant a lot to her and he seemed to care for her, then who was he to interfere.

Especially since he was M.I.A. for 10 years.

Roman ran a hand through his hair as he exited the house. He bit his lip as he reached the Flynn-Fletcher's doorstep. He rang the bell and waited.

"Uh hey." Candace said as she opened the door. It was a little odd to see Mr. Shapiro at the doorstep, he hadn't seemed very fond of them.

Roman coughed. "Um...hey. I-is Phineas here?"

Candace reluctantly nodded. "Y-yeah. I'll go get him."

Roman nodded but his eyes widened in suprise as the girl did not move from the spot she was standing in and proceeded to scream out the boy's name.

Roman grimaced at the sound of her voice.

Candace turned back to face him. "He's coming."

The two turned their attention to the lanky teenager cautiously walking down the stairs. "What is it Candace? I was in the middle of something..." he mumbled as he reached the end of the stairs. His sharp intake of breath caused Roman to flinch.

Roman sighed as he walked towards the couch. "Um...you don't mind sitting here and having a small chat with me don't you?"

The boy's eyes widened in shock.

"What? Is having a talk with your girlfriend's dad that bad?"

The teen looked confused but sat down anyway. "For the record, it's not like we're dating..."

The adult brushed him off. "Yes you are. And, I...i'm okay with that..."

"Mr. Shapiro, I-"

The adult cut him off once again, "Look. The reason I came is because, well...you mean a great deal to my Bella. So it's only fair that you play a part in this decision."

The teenager rose an eyebrow, "Uh, i'm kinda in the dark here. Care to explain?"

Roman turned and stared him straight in the eye, "You really have no idea what's going on do you?" He took the teen's silence as a yes as he continued, "You see, I was planning on taking Bella with me to Jerusalem...and she was extremely resistant. Mainly because of you..."

Phineas frowned, "Because of me? I'm extremely sorry Mr. Shapiro...I don't know why Isabella's acting like-"

Roman put a hand on the boy's shoulder, "No. She's right."

"Huh?"

"Well you love her don't you?"

The boy felt his cheeks get hot as he stuttered, "W-well...I mean...uh..."

Roman chuckled, "Okay then, back to the matter at hand. Do you want her to go?"

"Well...gee Mr. Shapiro, I mean without Izzy...life around here would kinda suck..."

"Really?"

Phineas smiled, "Well yeah, but that's just my opinion..."

"Well that's kind of all I needed."

"Excuse me?"

Roman stood up and sighed. There was absolutely nothing wrong with this boy, he was quite the gentleman. "Uh...kid?"

The teen turned to look up at him. "Yes Mr. Shapiro?"

"Just...just take care of her okay. Can you do that for me?"

Phineas looked confused but nodded anyway, "Y-yeah...I will."

Roman smiled one last time as he left the house.

* * *

"Well this is it Gretchen, i'm gonna go."

The girl nearly choked as she spit out her water. She fixed the placement of her glasses before responding. "What? You can't!"

Isabella hugged herself tight, "Why not Gretch? Everyone wants me to..."

Gretchen's eyes grew wider, "I don't! Who will be my wingman in school? Or who will I sit by at lunch? Or...?"

Isabella rolled her eyes, "Stop making this about you..."

Gretchen paused and regained composure, "Heh...but seriously. What about Phineas?"

Isabella hugged herself tighter, "I didn't tell him" she mumbled.

"What?"

"You heard me. I did not tell him."

Gretchen crossed her arms, "Why not?"

"Because..." Isabella stated lamely.

"That's not an answer."

Isabella sighed deeply. "I don't know...It would be too painful."

Gretchen put an arm around her best friend sympathetically, "But you wanna go right? Just tell him that you want to meet your family."

Isabella looked up at the girl and Gretchen noticed tears rolling down her eyes. "But that's not the truth Gretch...t-the truth is that my dad doesn't approve of us and probably never will..."

"Oh Bells...you know that's not true..." Gretchen cooed as she tried to relax her friend.

Isabella sniffed, "Y-yes it is...I-I can't stand not having Phin in my life..."

Gretchen rested her head on top of her friend's. She patted her shoulder as she cried. She watched as Isabella wiped her eyes and slowly began to speak.

"Gretch...I-I have to tell him."

"Yeah I mean think if Phin woke up and you were nowhere to be found..."

"No not him! M-my dad..."

"Uh...tell him what exactly?"

Isabella shrugged, "I don't know...that he needs to accept that I love Phineas and we shall not be separated?"

Gretchen furrowed her eyebrows, "Wait. Did you just say shall?" Who says that?"

Isabella ignored her and continued, "You think my dad will understand?"

Her friend shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe he will...and if he doesn't you could always-"

Before Gretchen could finish, Isabella had gathered her things and left Gretchen's house with her slightly newfound determination.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in so long. I'm hoping to finish the story soon, so i'll be working on the next couple of chapters. Anyways, as always thanks to my readers and supporters both here and on dA. YOU GUYS ROCK! So yeah, read, review and enjoy please.**


End file.
